Soak up the Surf
by Plankton
Summary: Spongebob and his friends try to spend a relaxing day at the beach. Too bad that's ruined when The Surf Hogs come to play, and they're not playing nice! I FINNALLY HAVE THE THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER UP!!! PHEW!
1. The Surf Hogs

1 "SOAK UP THE SURF" BY A. NEVINS – Chapter 1: The Surf Hogs  
  
It was a beautiful morning in bikini bottom. The underwater sun was shining, the flower shaped clouds were prettier than ever, and the jellyfish were buzzing, making their daily jellyfish jelly. The Goo Lagoon was filled with happy people having a great summer. Grubby grouper, a famous surfer, was catching some waves.  
  
"Yeah! Go Dude!" Scooter shouted to his idol. It was probably the best day in the whole sea. That was, until they showed up.  
  
STOMP! The ground shook. STOMP! The waves grew bigger. STOMP! The sight of the shadow cast by this powerful force made some people cower in fear.  
  
"I'm going to have to work on my appearance," Plankton thought.  
  
"Oh no! It's…It's…" Spongebob stuttered. "The Surf Hogs!"  
  
"That's right!" The leader, Wax, announced. "And we're here to surf!"  
  
"So you all best get off this beach!" shouted Punk, the toughest one.  
  
The Surf Hogs were a group of rather large fish that raided beaches across the sea bottom and hogged the whole ocean, even though there were only six of them. Jed was the cool one, Garf was the smart one, Art was the one with the most tattoos, Punk was the tough one, and Wax was the leader. Oh, and there was Mike. He carried the boards.  
  
"Guys," Mike gasped. "Is this a good enough place to stop at? I'm really getting kind of tired."  
  
"Shut up!" Punk yelled as he slammed his fist into his hand.  
  
"Like Dude, The Grouper's out there man," Scooter told him. "He's one of the best surfers around!"  
  
"No, we are!" Jed said. "Now move it, dork!"  
  
Meanwhile, Grubby Grouper was in the water on his longboard riding the waves. He had just come out of the inside of one and did a 720 flip in the air.  
  
"Gnarly!" he screamed.  
  
Suddenly, an arm came out a grabbed the Grouper by his throat. It was the hand of Punk. He swung him around and slammed half of his body into the sand.  
  
"Nobody says gnarly anymore," Jed said as Punk finished him off by stepping on his head.  
  
"Alright…Later Groupies!" said Grubby in a daze.  
  
"Surf's up dudes!" Jed yelled.  
  
"This is bad," said Spongebob in sorrow.  
  
"I know," Sandy replied. "We can't go in the water anymore."  
  
"No, this is really bad," Spongebob continued. "They can't surf for Krabby Patties!"  
  
"Where?" Plankton looked around. "Oh, it's an expression."  
  
All the inhabitants of Bikini Bottom watched as the Surf Hogs repeatedly fell down trying to do moves that were way over their heads. Art tried to ride a wave and flip his board around, but when he jumped, he lunged straight into Mr. Krabs' basket full of Krabby Patties.  
  
"I told you," Spongebob announced.  
  
"Hey!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "You've got to pay for those!"  
  
Art and punk bumped heads and pounded each other and went off into the water again. Their boards were chopped up but they didn't care. Just because they were called the Surf Hogs didn't mean they knew how to surf, it just meant that they hogged the surf.  
  
"We've got to do something," said Spongebob.  
  
"Right on!" Grubby Grouper idiotically yelled.  
  
"Let's get them!" Plankton said. "And then maybe they'll be too distracted to notice me stealing a Krabby Patty…"  
  
"I'm sure we can all come up with a plan," said Sandy. "We're all smart enough."  
  
"Duh…yeah!" said the Grubby Grouper.  
  
"Let's do it!" 


	2. Plans A-F

1.1 Chapter 2 – Plans A-F  
  
"How about we make them all work at the Krusty Krab," Mr. Krabs suggested.  
  
"Ok but…" Sandy stated.  
  
"How about we throw ice cream at them," Patrick said. "And eat the leftovers!"  
  
"That sounds…" Sandy said.  
  
"Why don't I absorb the water so they can't hog it," suggested Spongebob.  
  
"Let's tell their parents!"  
  
"Or call them bad names!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"OUIET!!!" Sandy screamed. "Look, those are all good ideas but we need to do this in an orderly fashion."  
  
"Ok," Patrick said. "How do we do that?"  
  
"Well, we're going to have to go in order from first to last. So the first one who contributed, which was Mr. Krabs, is Plan A. And so on." Sandy explained.  
  
"Let's go. I'm Ready!" Spongebob cheered.  
  
Sandy stood at the edge of the water. "Alright, who's going to talk to them?" She turned around and realized there was no one behind her. "Oh well, I guess I have to do it." She looked at the group of bad surfers, wiping out left and right. "Uh oh…"  
  
"You can do it, Sandy!" A voice from behind whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Sandy looked around. She stared back again. "H-hey…" she stuttered. No one answered. "Hey, Surf Hogs!" She still hadn't done it loud enough. She had always hated it when she was ignored. Her arms curled up into fists and she screamed, "Hey!!! Turn your blubber towards me you overgrown whales!"  
  
"What?!" Two whales in the distance shouted.  
  
"Hey, are you talking to us, you little furball?" Punk asked angrily.  
  
"Um…no," It was too late to cover up for it now. She was already hurling across the beach like a Frisbee.  
  
"Are you alright, Sandy?" asked Spongebob.  
  
"Let's try Plan B," said Sandy. "Patrick?"  
  
"Take that back!" Patrick barked.  
  
"I can tell where this one's going," Mr. Krabs said.  
  
"Meow," added Gary.  
  
After robbing the Ice Cream Man and being chased down the hot sand, they were ready. They dragged the boxes of ice cream down to the water, and started grabbing handfuls.  
  
"Hi-yah!" Spongebob threw has in a karate-like way. It landed on Art.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" He screamed. "Cold!"  
  
He flew off of his surfboard and flew just about over them. They ran and ran and he kept hurling threw the air. SMASH! He landed on them.  
  
"Did we win?" asked Patrick.  
  
"No, Patrick," Sandy replied.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Can I eat the ice cream?"  
  
After getting beat up by Art (well, actually Art called upon Punk to help him out), the gang was ready for Plan C. What was the worst that could happen?  
  
"It's time for my plan!" Spongebob said. "Stand back, this is going to get messy."  
  
"Just hurry up," Sandy said.  
  
Spongebob put his face down into the water. He slowly absorbed it, but at the rate he was going it would take days to absorb it all. So he decided to start drinking it. SLURP! This was new. All the water was going down into his stomach. SLURP! Suddenly, he didn't feel so good. SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! He still hadn't drank or absorbed it all, and he felt worse than he did when he had the suds. SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! He couldn't take one more…SLURP! Uh oh…BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Pieces of Sponge flew everywhere. The beach would soon be fully yellow. There went Plan C!  
  
"Wow!" Patrick said. "It's raining yellow!"  
  
"Who was next?" asked Sandy.  
  
So they went through plans D, E, and F. They all failed. The Surf Hogs were still taking up the ocean. What were they going to do? Hey, where was Plankton this whole time? 


	3. The Unplanned Plan

Chapter 3 - The Unplanned Plan  
  
" Ha! Ha! Ha!" Plankton snickered as he quietly snuck over to Mr. Krabs' basket full of Krabby Patties. "I finally win! I finally have the secret formula! Yes!"  
  
"No you haven't!" said Aaron, the author. "Don't you ever watch the show? Like in "F.U.N." or the part in "Party Pooper Pants" where you try to tell Mr. Krabs that your dialogue card says to discuss the formula, or."  
  
"Alright! Alright already!" yelled plankton. "But at least let me see how me plan backfires this time." He started to climb up to the top of the basket, but before he was halfway there, he was panting. "Man! How does Krabs get these out so quickly?"  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of Bikini Bottom didn't know what to do. Their water had been taken over by a bunch of bad surfers. They had gone through six plans and every one was a failure.  
  
"Maybe we ain't so smart after all," Sandy sighed.  
  
"Aw, cheer up Sandy," said Spongebob. "Even Patrick had a plan and he's about as smart as a rock."  
  
"That's right!" Patrick said. "Wait a second...I never got any ice cream!"  
  
"You see? We're not stupid," said Spongebob. "It just comes natural."  
  
"No, I'm stupid. I'm big and tough and I failed! I'm a Failure!" Sandy cried.  
  
"No, you know who's a failure?" Mr. Krabs told her. "Plankton. Now he's a failure!" The whole crowd burst out laughing. It was true. Plankton was a failure.  
  
"But I went to college!" shouted Plankton. "That's it! For years, you have insulted me, Krabs, but now.now who's the failure? I've got a Krabby Patty!" He loved the taste of sweet victory, even if he could only taste it for so long. "All I have to do is climb to the top of this huge basket."  
  
But The Surf Hogs were still hogging the water, and now there was less, it was polluted with ice cream, and much more.  
  
"But, like, how are we going to get the water back dudes?" Scooter asked.  
  
"Let's throw ice cream at them," suggested Patrick. "And then we can eat the leftovers! Yeah!"  
  
"Almost there." Plankton lifted the nail that was attached to the string he was climbing with and stuck it on the top of the basket. He pulled himself up and stood on top. "I made it!" he screamed. "Now all I have to do is lift up this lid and.wait, this seems too easy." He started to lift the lid up, when suddenly, a large, green claw popped out. It grabbed him, shook him up, and knocked him off the top. "Curses!!!"  
  
"What was that?" Mr. Krabs wondered.  
  
"What was what?" asked Spongebob.  
  
"That sound. It sounded like," Mr. Krabs listened closer. "Like someone shuffling around my basket full of Krabby Patties!"  
  
"No! It couldn't be.!" Spongebob gasped.  
  
"Yes, Plankton!" he said.  
  
"That traitor!" Sandy exclaimed. "He was supposed to be helping us get the Surf Hogs out our water. Why I oughta.!"  
  
"Calm down Sandy!" said Spongebob. "I'm sure whatever he's doing is going to help us out."  
  
"And the best part us, nothing I'm doing will help them out!" Plankton mumbled. "This is going to be perfect!" He pulled himself up to the top and started to lift the lid once more. "That thing left, and there can't be anymore, right?" He closed his eyes and quickly lifted it the rest of the way. Nothing Happened! All that was in the basket was 5 beautiful Krabby Patties. "Come with Mr. Plankton!" He licked his lips and jumped in. He started to pick one up when suddenly the ground shook. The walls of the basket were cracking. And then.BOOM!!!!!! Plankton flew out of the basket and back to the Chum Bucket. "I'll get you Krabs!!!" he yelled.  
  
The explosion shook the beach. Huge waves were being made, and these were too big for even the humongous Surf Hogs! They flew out of the water and fell head first into the sand. Everybody grabbed their surfboards and jumped into the water.  
  
"Should we have waved goodbye?" Spongebob joked. There was an uproar of laughter from the crowd.  
  
"I don't get it," said Patrick.  
  
THE END 


End file.
